


Blood.

by remusjlupjn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjlupjn/pseuds/remusjlupjn





	1. Chapter 1

The war is over. Harry Potter is dead. 

The war is over. Potter is dead.

The war is over. The boy who lived.. Is dead. 

The constant thoughts of his secret boyfriend being dead, rushed through not only his brain, but also his blood and veins. Draco Malfoy felt lost. He felt like he was left in a darkness, a darkness which could only be lightened by his boyfriends presence. 

Before the war, Draco's world was, in his own words "a clear image of perfection", his boyfriend, didn't see him as evil, despite the looming mark on his wrist. Draco, had also gained some great friend ships, unexpected friendships especially. Ron and Hermoine.  Draco worried about them, at current times. If he wasn't coping how were Harry's best friends. 

The change in the wind that night, suggested a change in atmosphere, amongst the little village, where all of Harry's friends lived. Something strange was happening, something horrifying. A series of events will take place, each more unexpected and full of blood lust than the last. Potter will get his revenge. His "friends" secrets are out. Blood is the only option.


	2. Neville

Neville and Luna's house was as to be expected, filled with plants and brick-a-Brack. Due to Luna's quirks - which Neville found adorable, thank you very much - the house was filled with cute and colourful items, whether it being from the Wizarding world, or the muggle world. The house also had a rather large tint of green to it. Neville loved plants, almost as much as he loved Luna. 

Luna was currently away, wondering the world with her best friend, Ginny Weasley. This was a attempt to cheer Ginny up. Ginny hadn't been the same since Harry's death. Nobody had. There was a great sense of blackness through out everyone's hearts. Sometimes, Neville felt that Harry would be okay. He was finally with his parents, James and Lily Potter, he also had his Godfather Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora and Fred. But this didn't stop the people who survived the war from missing Harry. Neville deeply understood that the deaths had hit Ron and Draco the hardest. Neville hadn't seen Ron since Harry and Fred's funeral. Nobody had. On the other hand he had seen Draco, who with Hermoine's help was getting better and better each day. Despite, Neville finding what they were doing wrong, he left them too it. 

Neville was busy with work that night. Arranging flowers. He didn't normally create arrangements, but the weather had destroyed the flowers on the graves of those who died during the second great wizarding war. He was being extremely creative and loving with his arrangements, he had finished all but one. He decided to create a little blue teddy out of blue and white flowers for Remus and Tonks , as a message for eternal love from their son Teddy. When all of the sudden the weather changed. It had been a dry and warm day. The kind of day where everyone is happy because of the weather and the music gets more up beat. Unlike usual Neville's mood changed with the weather, he went from feeling a indescribable sense of love and compassion for his friends, both alive and lost to a severe sense o f guilt and sorrow.   
Neville, wrongly of course, and he knew he was wrong blamed Harry for the war, out of anger more than anything. People were hurting, and it killed Neville inside to see His girlfriend Luna and also two of his closest friends, Ron and Ginny so sad. As a result of this Harry got the blame. Ever since he said it Neville felt a looming guilt that would never go away. It hurt Neville everytime he looked at Godrick Gryffindor's sword, prompt up against a pile of old text books. All of a sudden the doors to Neville's work room opened, and Neville jumped up, filled with happiness and love. He thought it was Luna. Oh boy, Neville could have not been more wrong.   
It was Harry. Harry James Potter. Harry looked upset, angry even. Neville stared at Harry, confused and scared. Harry was dead. Neville did not believe that Harry was really there, not for one minute. He just stood there blinking, rubbing his eyes, crying. 

"Oh stop crying you idiot!" Harry said unamused at Neville's (what Harry viewed as crocodile tears. ) Harry had come to hate Neville. Due to Harry's atheist viewpoints and sexuality, he had ended up in Hell. Hell is a real place you know. Harry had been tortured, in the only way the Devil could torture Harry, showing him how his friends really felt about him. 

"B-b-b-but Harry you're dead.." Harry laughed, amused by Neville's remark. Of course Harry was dead. 

"Indeed" Harry stopped and looked around Neville's work room, picking up the sword, that Harry knew to well. Harry twisted the sword around in his hand, looking at the floor, thinking, hurting. How could Neville believe that Harry was truly to blame for the war, how could he believe that Harry wanted all of those close to him dead. That not only hurt Harry but angered him. Harry stared at the sword, finally looking at Neville, after finally realising how long he had wasted. Neville was still looking at Harry confused, and he was still crying. 

"Why don't you join me?"   
Without giving Neville time to run away, or giving him self time to think, Harry stabbed Neville through the left side of his chest, crying as he did, because he was to late to realise what he was doing. He stabbed him fast, but he didn't remove the sword as quickly as he wanted. This gave Neville the time to utter his last words, with pain, may I add. 

" Harry, I am so sorry." It seemed Neville knew why Harry was so angry and this is why Harry felt like a monster. "Tell Luna I love her please" and that was it. Neville Longbottom was dead.

"True friends stab you in the front Nev." Harry said, choking on his tears. He picked up Neville's quill, and mimicked His friend's handwriting to write the words "I love you Luna." On a piece of baby blue card. Harry used a spell to wash his hands and to remove his "prints" off the sword. Harry wasn't quite used to being a ghost yet, so didn't understand he didn't have fingerprints.   
Harry left, feeling guilt and pain in his heart. He muttered. 

"I'm so sorry Nev, I love you." And walked out of his late friend's work room, crying and shaking.


End file.
